Love Sure is Tricky
by Quackquill
Summary: Syaoran falls in love with a young, beautiful mother and he’s determined to marry her. Only problem? : Her most ‘sweetest and adorable son’. Love sure is tricky.
1. Burping Your ABC's

Syaoran falls in love with a young, beautiful mother and he's determined to marry her. Only problem: Her most 'beloved, sweetest, and adorable son'.

Love sure is tricky.

-----------------------------------

"_Where's daddy?"_

"_He's gone…"_

"_But when's he coming back?"_

_She bent down on her knees so her eyes were parallel to mine. I had never seen her so sad, her eyes were puffy, red, and brimming with tears. I never forgot her face… and I never forgot her eyes, but those words were the ones that stuck to me forever._

"_He's not coming back honey… he's left us forever…"_

_I would never, ever, forgive him, my father. And I would never, ever let my mother be hurt so badly again…_

-----

"Osaka is too far mommy!"

"It's closer than you think."

"I don't wanna go!"

"We're not leaving Japan or anything…"

"But all my friends…"

"You'll make new friends."

"I DON'T WANNA MAKE NEW FRIENDS! I DON'T WANNA GO TO STUPID OSAGA!"

"It's Osaka, dear."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Mommy will just have to go alone then…"

The little boy stopped wailing, he stared up at his mother with wide eyes. "No… I'm sorry momma." He hugged her legs tightly, "I want to go with you…"

The mother smiled sadly and leaned down to give the boy a kiss on the cheek, a pat… and then a deep hug, "Thank you."

--------

"I can't believe I'm leaving Tokyo! This place is the _city, _why am I going off to a stupid place like Osaka?" The young man asked his reflection in the glass. He stared through his reflection and into the tall skyline of the city.

A lady beside him laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Syaoran, your off to lead your own, true life. You can't stay with your mommy forever."

Syaoran blushed, "But… then who'll take care of you?"

She waved her finger at him, "I have so many girly daughters, one of them hardly has anything to do and will come help me. You're the only man of this house, go get yourself a pretty wife and do well with your inheritance."

Syaoran sighed, "Mom, what is it with you wanting me to get a wife so bad?"

She chuckled, "Oh, don't worry, one day it'll be you begging me to let you marry…"

-----

"This will be a long wait…" Syaoran muttered to himself when he saw he still had an hour left for the plane, "I'll go buy myself a drink or something."

He found a vending machine and popped a few yen in, then pressed the coke button.

_Clank_

_----_

"Mommy mommy, a vending machine! Can I buy something to drink?" The little boy pulled at her dress to point at the vending machine.

Sakura opened up her purse and handed him some money, "Here, choose a good drink."

"Thanks mommy!" He ran off.

----

Syaoran leaned in to get his coke, then opened it to hear the click, pop, and the soothing sizzle.

He took a sip, "Aaahh…"

_Bump_

"AH!" He screamed, coke spilled onto his shirt, "WATCH IT!"

"Sorry mister." An innocent-sounding voice apologized.

Syaoran stared at the little boy, "Oh, ur, yeah, its okay." He turned to walk away, cursing under his breath about his perfectly white shirt.

There was a tug on his baggy pants, "Mister?"

"Now what?" He groaned.

The boy reached up for the slot, "I can't reach it, can you help me?"

"Sure… whatever." He took the coins and placed them in, "What do you want to drink?"

"Sprite please."

_Clank._

"Thank you sir!" The little boy beamed.

Syaoran chuckled and gave the boy a pat, "Cute boy." He picked up his bag and began walking to the waiting area.

"Hey, what flight are you going to?" The boy was walking right beside him, taking big sips from the can.

_WTF he's still with me? _Syaoran glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye, "I'm going to Osaka…"

"Really! Me too!"

"Yeah…" Syaoran tried to pick up his pace, but the boy seemed to just walk as fast as him, "How old are you, little boy?"

"I'm six!" He held up five fingers.

"Your fingers say five."

"NO, I'm holding up six!"

"That says five!"

"It's six you dummy brain eyed-monstar!"

"I am NOT a dummy brain eyed-monstar, and its monster by the way, because I can see perfectly fine and I see six! And I'm twenty five and I can totally tell the difference between five to six fingers because you need one more finger to make six!"

"But I'm holding soda, how'm supposed to have one more finger?" The boy frowned.

"I don't know…" The fustrated man took a large gulp.

There was a silent pause between them…

"I bet I can do something you can't." The boy grinned.

"What?"

"Burp my ABC's forwards AND backwards!"

"I bet you don't even know how to sing your ABC's…" Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes I can!"

"Then show me!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH." The boy burped.

"And what letter is that supposed to be?"

"Ah, you dummy-headed-brain."

"Ah isn't a letter."

"Yeah it is! You're just stupid!"

"GAAAH!" Syaoran screamed.

"SEE! IT IS A LETTER! YOU JUST SAID IT!"

"I said it because I'm so frustrated from talking to you!"

"You're stupid!"

"Is that the only word you know? Stupid?"

"No, I also know supercalifragilisticespealadocious." He stuck out his tongue.

"WTF? That's not even a word!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! YOU SAID A BAAAAD WORD!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE LITTLE BOYS!"

"I HATE YOUUU!"

"I HATE YOU EVEN MORE!"

"I HATE YOU TIMES TRIPLIFINITI!"

"Ichii, I told you not to scream at strangers…" The little boy's mom replied casually from her seat. She sat cross-legged with glasses perched on her nose and a newspaper on her lap, hardly watching them even though the quarrelsome couple was right across from her.

"Oh, hi mommy." Ichii suddenly ignored his argument and ran to his mother's lap, "Sorry, I promise not to scream again."

Sakura smiled at her boy and gave a pat and a kiss, "Good boy, did you get a drink?"

He held up his soda, "Sprite! Do you want some?"

"No, mommy's going to buy some ice cream for us. Can you sit here and watch the luggage?" She turned to Syaoran, "Could you take care of my baby for a little while? Thank you so much." She smiled and then walked away.

Syaoran's mouth was wide open and he stood gaping at what had just happened…

_1. That boy had just turned away from our fierce argument as though it hadn't even occurred!_

_2. The mother didn't seem bothered by our loud argument, only the shouting..._

_3. THAT GIRL WAS THE PRETTIEST GIRL I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE! SHE DIDN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A MOM! SHE LOOKED SO YOUNG DAMMIT!_

Ichii grinned, "Haluuuu?"

"Uuhh…" Syaoran took a seat by Ichii, still daydreaming and thinking, "Was that just your… mom…?"

"Yup." Ichii nodded, taking a sip from his sprite, "And there's brown liquid going down your shirt." He pointed to the spilling coke.

"Oh… OH SHIIIT!" Syaoran leaped up, dropping the can of coke. "Aah! My shirt is all ruined now!"

"Do you want my shirt than?"

"No, no, it's…okay." Syaoran sighed, sitting back down with a coke stained and drenched shirt, "So… how… old's your mom?"

"She's sixteen." The boy rubbed his eyes with his shirt.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Syaoran hollered.

"Yes." The boy grinned, "She's actually twenty."

"Twenty? Oh my god she's so young… and…" He turned his eyes on the brunette.

"And you ain't gettin my mommy." Ichii suddenly snapped.

"What?" Syaoran laughed, "Are you kidding me? Of course I am… unless… is she married?"

"Daddy's are stupid." Was all that Ichii replied.

"I'll take that as a no." He rubbed his hands, "Oh yeah… I think your mom's hot…"

"Daddy's are stupid." Ichii repeated.

"Come on, wouldn't you like me to be your new daddy?"

"You're stupid too."

"Alright then… um… I'll buy you toys?"

"You're STUPID!" Ichii demanded, chucking his empty can at him.

"WTF YOU STUPID ARROGANT STUBBORN BOY! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"YOU CUSSED AGAIN!"

"Ichii, remember what I told you about shouting to strangers…"

"Yes mommy." Ichii suddenly looked down innocently.

"And you," She thrust a cone into Syaoran's face, "never talk to my baby like that again you bitch."

Syaoran's eyes bulged out, shocked. He looked at Ichii who was smirking and growled, "Dammit you…"

Ichii licked his own cone, "Mommy doesn't like guys who have cones sticking out of the side of their face."

"You know what? This means war…"

"You're on stupid person! And I just won!"

"That was only round one! Wait till round two… heh heh heh…"

"MOMMY! THIS GUY'S BEING MEAN TO ME AGAIN!"

"Wait wait! Don't cry!"

"That was round two you dummy. I won again!"

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

_Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrp._

"Good, you're learning your ABC's." The boy beamed.

"Oh shut up…" Syaoran growled.

---------------------------------------------

This series is just for my own pleasure. Nothing really serious… I just loved the idea of Syaoran being beaten by a little boy treasured by Sakura. Ha ha. I hope I continue this. I haven't been working on _Love on the Streets _for quite a while...


	2. Peanuts, Anyone?

Syaoran falls in love with a young, beautiful mother and he's determined to marry her. Only problem: Her most 'beloved, sweetest, and adorable son'.

Love sure is tricky.

--

"_Mammy! Lookie!"_

_The young woman lifted a strand of hair from her face and looked up to see a little boy stumbling his way toward her._

_He lifted each heavy leg up through the tall grass and teetered over._

_She caught him gently and held him in her arms, pressing her nose against his. The little boy giggled._

"_Lookie! Pwerty fowar!" He raised a chubby hand up to reveal a small and squished dandelion of mellow sunshine…_

"_For mammy," he grinned, revealing a few tiny teeth and pink gums, "for mammy…"_

_She took the flower from his hand and whispered a soft "thank you" in his ear. Her breath tickled him and he giggled brightly._

_A small tear formed at the corner of her eye and the boy's expression changed suddenly._

_He looked up at her, sad and puzzled. He lifted his hand and wiped the tear off her cheek._

"_Mammy no sad…mammy happy. Fowar!" He pointed to the flower as though it held her happiness._

"_Yes, mommy knows. I'm already happy, baby. Because I have you."_

_The boy smiled, "Me?"_

"_Yes…you are my happiness. Forever."_

_He wrapped his chubby arms around her neck, clinging to her hair and face._

"_No cry…" he said, "happy…forever…"_

_--_

"Yes, this is it!" Syaoran held up the ticket up in the air and kissed it, "This is the one!"

He ran in circles and then jumped in the air, full of joy.

He nodded to the airport lady and ran down the aisle, pulling his bag behind him. He ran and ran…all the way to the last row where he placed his bag in the compartment and sat in his seat.

He buckled his seatbelt and kissed his ticket again. He kissed the seat in front of him, beside him. He kissed the ticket again.

"It was worth it," he reassured himself blissfully, "Now I can just act like it was nothing…"

(About thirty minutes ago…)

"_So, urm, kiddo…"_

"_What, you dummy pig." The little boy glared up at Syaoran._

"_Who are you calling pig you--!" Syaoran cleared his throat and forced a threatening smile, "Yes, I'm a pig…I was just wondering if I could see your ticket…"_

"_Mommy has them." Ichii-kun eyed Syaoran suspiciously, "What d'ya want busto?"_

"_Such educated vocabulary you have there you extremely intelligent child," Syaoran showed his sharp and white teeth, "Do you remember your seat number…?"_

_Ichii scrunched his nose up._

"_You smell."_

"_What!" Syaoran lifted his armpits and sniffed, "But I just changed my shirt! And I swear I used the most expensive cologne…does your mother like cologne? Maybe I should try the natural type, I think girls fall for that stuff. Should I gel my hair? No, no, only delinquents do that nowadays…but some girls like that badass look…"_

"_Shut up!" Ichii hollered and covered his ears, "Stupid people talk so much!"_

"_Fine! I'll just ask your mom!" Syaoran stood up._

_Ichii closed his eyes, "I see it…"_

_Syaoran leaned in with interest, "What? See what?"_

_Ichii raised his hand to tell Syaoran to be quiet. Ichii squeezed his eyes tighter…_

_Syaoran held in his breath…he could almost feel the number reaching Ichii's little bratty snot-filled brain…_

"_Z99!" Ichii shouted, pointing his finger to the sky, "Blast-off!"_

"_Z99!" Syaoran leapt to his feet, "To heaven and beyond!"_

_(I don't know if z99 is even a seat number…but let's pretend it's the very last seat of the airplane, wink wink)_

_Ichii grinned broadly, "Am I very smart, you stupid person?"_

"_Yeah yeah, the smartest brat alive," Syaoran ran off._

_Ichii watched amusedly, pretending to scratch his long, imaginary beard, "Wow. He really _is_ stoo-pud!"_

Syaoran breathed in deeply.

"Ahh…no one could understand what pains I went through to get this. I ran around to every single person, asking if they had this ticket…"

(about 10 minutes ago…)

"_Excuse me…pant…mister…egh…do you…blegh…happen to have…agh!...z…99…?" Syaoran grabbed his knees for support…this had to be the one…he had already asked at least a billion people by now!_

"_Urm, you mean this?" The person took out the ticket casually._

_Syaoran looked up slowly. He saw everything in slow motion…_

_He saw a bright light…then slowly…a ticket coming out of the bright light…yes, he knew it, at last!_

_There, on the ticket, were three golden figures! Z…9…9!_

_His hand came up and he saw it, glistening with sweat._

_Then he was holding it, the pure and beautiful ticket._

_He sighed then jumped then yelped in joy!_

_It was suddenly broken._

"_Hey! Who said you could take it you freak!" The hand snatched it back again._

_Everything died. Syaoran stared, appalled._

"_This is my plane ticket!"_

_Syaoran fumbled for his own, "Here! Take this instead! First class first seat first row first _everything_! So shut up and give me that!"_

_Syaoran won._

_He had never felt so accomplished in his life. He kissed the ticket and ran._

Syaoran nodded to himself in pleasure.

And _that_ was how he had won the golden Olympic medal to the 2008 'get the Z99 plane ticket to Osaka and sit by the prettiest girl you've ever seen' competition.

He folded his arms and waited to see the little brat's horrified face…as well as that woman's beautiful and attractive face.

Then everyone arrived and found their seats.

Z98 and Z97 were still empty.

"They're probably just taking their time." Syaoran reassured himself.

But then the plane started moving… Syaoran knew something was definitely wrong by then.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Meanwhile…

"Lookie mommy! I can see our house from here!" He pointed to the window excitedly.

"Really? My, that's very cute! But our house is on the other side, Ichii."

"No! It's right there! Look! See?"

"Yes, yes, I see. I guess I was wrong."

"No, mommy, you're never wrong!" Ichii pouted, "Mommy is never wrong!"

"You are the sweetest, dearest. Thank you." She gave him a small pat on the head.

Ichii grinned proudly, "Yup, I sure am!"

…In the mean time…

Syaoran tore off his seatbelt, stood up, and marched through the aisles, checking each and every face he saw.

Immediately, a flight attendant came and tried to tell him that he had to sit down…

"No freaking way I am! I need to find that brat and get his abc's straight!"

When Syaoran resisted, the flight attendant had to resort to necessary action.

"What the…what the hell are you doing!"

The flight attendant attacked him and dragged him back to his seat.

"Please wait until it is safer…"

"Didn't you hear me? I need to find this stupid little boy who tricked me and made me sit all the way back here!"

The flight attendant held him down until the plane had finished taking off and the seatbelt sign turned off.

She released him and smiled jovially, "Now you may take off your seatbelt and stand up safely. If you are in need of more assistance I—"

Syaoran pushed her aside, "You've helped enough!"

Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, S, R, Q, P, O, N, M, L, K, J, I, H, G, F, E, D, C, B…

A

Syaoran put one hand in his pocket smugly while staring down.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

"Mommy, some strange man's looking at us funny…"

Sakura looked up, "Yes? Is there anything you need?"

Syaoran blinked and smiled, "Hm? Oh…no, not at all. I mean…hey! What a coincidence! Haven't we met before?" Syaoran propped one of his elbows against the wall.

"Oh, yes we have," Sakura smiled sweetly, "You're the one who watched Ichii for me. I forgot to thank you."

"Ha ha, that's alright. No need. This kid is the sweetest thing on earth!" He made a motion to pat Ichii's head…

Ichii made snapping noises and Syaoran's hand retreated, "Yes…the sweetest thing…" he said through clenched teeth.

"You think so?" Sakura brightened immediately, "Oh I'm so happy you think so. Ichii means everything to me."

"Does he really?" Syaoran forced a laugh, "I can totally see why!"

Ichii stuck a finger up his nose and rolled his eyeballs up so his eyes looked white. Syaoran suddenly snorted.

"Are you alright?"

Syaoran held a hand over his mouth and nodded energetically, "Yes! I mean, I just had something in my nose…" He glared at Ichii.

_Stop messing around!_

Ichii grinned devilishly, "Mommy, he must be the booger man!"

"What did you just say you—I mean, haha, he's sooo adorable!"

"Snotsnotsnotsnotsnotsnot! SNOT!" Ichii chanted, "Booger man's got all the snot in the world! Gots so lots thats he's gotta big nose!"

"Look at the cute way he sings!" Syaoran's eye was twitching.

"KABOOM! He goes when booger man sneezes! Blows up the world with such a BIG NOSE!"

"AGHHHHH!! THAT'S THE LAST FUDGIN STRAW YOU AND YOUR STUPID BOOGER MAN NOSE SNOT!" Syaoran roared.

"MMOOOOOMMMMYYYY!! BOOGER MAN IS SCAARRYYYY!!"

"Stop it! Don't scream! Both of you!" Sakura scolded.

Ichii immediately stopped. He looked up at his mother tearfully and regretfully.

"I'm sorry mommy," he said softly, "I was bad…I shouldn't have called nice mister such a bad name…it's all my fault!"

Syaoran's mouth was still wide open, but empty. He stared at the little boy with shock. He was scared to look at Sakura…

"It's good you that you regret your mistake Ichii…but both of you are still in time-out! Now sit down here mister…"

"Li Syaoran at your service," Syaoran flashed his teeth.

"…Li, and think about your mistakes. If I hear anymore sound from the bathroom…I'll give you two a spanking!" Sakura stood up and left.

Syaoran slumped down in the seat beside Ichii and buried his head.

"I made a fool out of myself…I can't believe it…I was holding everything in so well and then…" He turned and faced Ichii, "You…" He said threateningly.

Ichii had his arms out on his little table.

"You reeeaallyyy are dumb." Ichii grinned.

"AGH! Shut up!"

"Mommy will hear you screaming…" Ichii whispered quietly.

Syaoran covered his mouth, "Oops."

"That's better," Ichii nodded approvingly.

"Stop acting like you're the boss of me!" Syaoran suddenly snapped.

"But I am boss," Ichii frowned, "You are stupid person who follow Ichii."

"I'm not following _you, _I just need to be nice to you so I can get your mom."

Ichii grinned, "So I _am_ boss."

"No! I'm the boss here!" Syaoran growled.

"You want my mommy?"

"Well…er…yes…" Syaoran admitted sheepishly.

"Mommy like me best. I am boss. You," He pointed at Syaoran, "Listen to me."

He couldn't believe it. That he, Li Syaoran, who had more money in his pocket than this little kid, had to listen to this brat!

Then Syaoran grinned amusedly.

"But once your mommy is mine, you," he pointed at Ichii triumphantly, "Have to listen to me!"

Ichii frowned.

"Stumped now, aren't ya?" Syaoran cackled.

"Mommy!" Ichii suddenly screamed, "Mommy! This mean person is making fun of me! He hurt my feelings!"

"Shh, shhh!" Syaoran shh'ed desperately, "Don't yell!"

Ichii grinned victoriously, "But see? Mommy will never be yours…coz I'm gunna stop you."

Syaoran laughed, "Yeah right! You? A little kid? You're just her son."

Ichii shrugged, "Ok. If you thinks so. Stupid."

"I'm not stupid!"

"I want peanuts." Ichii said suddenly.

"What?"

"I want peanuts!" Ichii demanded.

"So? Get them yourself!"

"I. want. PEANUTS!!" Ichii screamed.

"Ichii! No screaming!"

They both looked up and gasped.

"Mommy!" Ichii suddenly shouted happily.

"Don't worry, I'll get the peanuts for your son right away. Leave it to me." Syaoran winked and went off to find peanuts.

Syaoran returned in a flash and handed Ichii peanuts.

"Here you go you cute little boy! Didn't wait long now, did ya?" He ruffled Ichii's hair.

Ichii growled. He snatched the peanut bag and ripped it open. Then popped a peanut in his mouth.

"So…you are…?" Syaoran looked over at Sakura.

"Kinomoto Sakura," She smiled back pleasantly.

"Did I tell you that I was Li Syaoran yet?"

"Yes, I think you did."

Syaoran wanted to smack himself in the head. Stupid, stupid stupid…!

"Yeah, I know you are."

Syaoran's mouth twitched, "What did you just say?"

Ichii looked at Syaoran and smiled innocently, "Nothing."

"Do you like your peanuts?" Sakura asked Ichii.

"Yeah! They taste like corn!"

Syaoran snorted, "How can peanuts taste like corn?"

"You wanna try?" Ichii held a peanut up.

"Why not?" Syaoran reached for the peanut.

Ichii snatched it away, "Nope! Sorry!" He ate the peanut and chewed loudly with his mouth open.

"Eww, gross!" Syaoran looked away.

Syaoran felt something enter his nostrils.

"What the…"

"Look, mommy! This man has peanuts up his nose!" Ichii giggled.

"It was you! Why the hell put peanuts up my nose!" Syaoran kicked them out of his nose with one fat exhale, "You think it's funny? Oh yes! Very funny!"

Syaoran grabbed some peanuts and stuffed it up Ichii's nose.

"There! Is it still funny now?" Syaoran started laughing.

Ichii grabbed the peanuts from his nose and stuffed it into Syaoran's mouth.

"Yup!" Ichii answered cheerfully.

"AARRGGHHHHH!!" Syaoran screamed, he ran to the bathroom and spat and spat and spat and rinsed, "YOU GROSS LITTLE STUPID PEANUT BOY!"

Ichii laughed hysterically.

Sakura smiled, "My, Ichii! I've never seen you laugh like that before! You must really like him!"

Ichii wiped his nose and wrinkled his face, "No way mom! For once I think you're wrong!"

Sakura laughed and ruffled her little boy's hair, "Oh, maybe I was wrong. Forgive me."

"It's okay. He's just stupid." Ichii smiled.

_But I don't think I'm wrong, Ichii… _Sakura smiled to herself. _Not this time at least…_

_--_

That was a little long. Both the update (which took longer than the year) and the chapter as whole. I know, I'm sorry. But I was obsessed with relieving my stress.

Stress during the summer? GASP. Yes. Stress during the summer.

Can you believe it? This story exceeded one chapter! Woot!

Please review! It seems I have one major issue to fix in this story though…and one big question to answer. :P well, we'll see.

Anyways, since I'm so stressed…I plan on writing some more. I might even start a new story…which I always seem to be doing. Then never completing it… lets all pray I can reach chapter 3 for this story! and at least before a year goes by...


End file.
